Junichirou Kagami
Junichirou Kagami (鑑純一郎) is the main protagonist of Denpa Kyoushi. He was a scholar student, however he didn't succeed. Eventually, his younger sister, Kagami Suzune, gets him out of the house by getting him a job at his alma mater as a Physics teacher. Appearance He has red hair and blue eyes. He wears rectangular glasses and often wears his lab coat over a shirt with hoodie, however puts the hood above the lab coat. Personality Kagami is a carefree person who only does what he wants. Even when he is forced to do something he does not want to do, he always somehow includes the thing that he wants to do in the thing that he does not want to do. Just like the time where he does not want to be a teacher, and ends up influencing his students with his gaming sites and so on. Kagami has times when he, despite having a carefree and cheerful personality, has a very calm and serious face when he is aggitated or mad. Like the time when he was "teaching" Miho Kitou, or when he declared that he aimed to overthrow Hiiragi Arisu. Whenever he is angered, he puts on a serious and scary face, one that he does not make usually. he was described by many people as "interesting". Because of his interesting personality, he tends to attract people and inspire peoples' lives. Biography Kagami Junichirou was a student scoring lower middle and has little interest in academics, but at some point he decided to create the Dokodemo Door (from Doraemon) and started studying theoretical physics that he even published his theory in Nature magazine and called the attention of Serm (CERN) where he worked for a while. The manga series starts of with Junichirou's younger sister getting him a job at a school where he would become a temporary teacher. Junichirou, being an otaku who only cares about his anime, blogs,and ranking and also suffering from his "illness", is not pleased about this in the slightest. Plot The plot is centered around Kagami Junichirou and how, through his personality and style (and his schemes), he goes about helping the students in his class as well as inspiring them. His lessons normally involve video games or some other form of entertainment that allows him, as the otaku he is, to keep his attention as a teacher in school. As the series progresses, Junichirou becomes a teacher at Ichou Academy, the little sister school which has a more prestigous counterpart. The main branch of the school is where all the smart and bright students go and is promptly described as an educational prison with its principal being strict, demanding, and enforcing obedience. Junichirou later finds out that his teaching post at the subbranch of Ichou Academy was a test to see if he was worthy (more so "interesting" enough) to become a teacher at the main branch. Through a series of events that take place with the main branches principal (who is still in her teens) as well as the principle of Ichou Academy (the main branches principal's cousin as well as chairman of school the whole Academy), Junichirou decides that the main branch's current principal is not worthy of her position and brazenly claims that he will become the main branch's principal. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Kagami Family Category:Higashi Shinmei High School